


Son seul et unique amour

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke n’aurait pas su dire exactement quand il était tombé amoureux de Sakura. Par contre, il savait le moment exact où il avait compris que Sakura était son seul et unique amour.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke





	Son seul et unique amour

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Sasusaku Month 2020. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke n’aurait pas su dire exactement quand il était tombé amoureux de Sakura. Était-ce lors de leur premier entraînement quand l’équipe 7 s’était formée ? Ou lors de leur première mission ? Ou peut-être était-ce lors de l’examen des chunins ? Mais une chose était sûre, même si à l’époque il n’aurait pas su reconnaître l’amour s’il se trouvait en face de lui, il avait toujours eu des sentiments très fort envers elle. Et ses sentiments ne faisaient que grandir jour après jour, même lorsqu’il avait déserté Konoha.

Par contre, il savait le moment exact où il avait compris que Sakura était son seul et unique amour. L’amour véritable qui dure pour l’éternité.

Cela faisait deux mois qu’ils voyageaient. Ils s’étaient arrêtés dans un petit village et avaient décidé de rester pendant quelques jours pour aider les villageois. Ils avaient été attaqués par des bandits quelques jours plus tôt et pendant que Sasuke aidait à reconstruire les logements, Sakura aidait à l’hôpital en enseignant différentes techniques médicales.

Ils étaient installés dans la chambre d’un petit hôtel. Le propriétaire avait insisté pour les loger gratuitement, en remerciement pour toute l’aide qu’ils apportaient au village. Sasuke était assis sur le bord du lit et affûtait son katana. Sakura était assise par terre, entourée de dizaines de rouleaux et de livres médicaux qu’elle avait trouvé à l’hôpital. Sasuke l’observa. Elle était complètement absorbée par ce qu’elle faisait. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, mais quelques mèches s’y échappaient pour tomber sur son visage. Par moment, elle se mordillait les lèvres et fronçait les sourcils. Elle prenait des notes et souriait quand elle trouvait quelque chose qui l’intéressait. C’est à ce moment là que pour Sasuke tout paraissait clair. Il se voyait vivre ainsi pour le reste de sa vie, avec Sakura auprès de lui. Il était désormais sûr qu’il allait l’épouser et qu’il allait avoir une famille avec elle. Elle était son seul et unique amour. Sakura leva la tête vers lui, sentant qu’il l’observait.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, tout va bien. »

Sakura retourna à son travail. Sasuke se dit qu’il n’avait plus qu’à trouver le moment idéal pour la demander en mariage.

_Fin ___


End file.
